


Foolish

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character-typical swearing, Crying, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Ray is a cop, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray finds out. Ryan tries to make him stay.(Songfic. Lies by Marina And The Diamonds. Raywood. What more do you need?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: *trips* *raywood fic ideas and headcannons fall out of my pocket*  
> me: fuck those aren't mine *picking them up as more fall out* i'm holding them for a friend. *slips on them* hold on, juST LISTEN

_You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?_

_What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?_

_What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?_

_What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?_

 

**“You lied. You fucking bastard!”**

**“I’m so sorry.”**

 

Tears. Tears streaming down faces. Angry tears. Ugly sobbing. Cheeks that haven’t been dry for hours.

 

Objects. On the floor. On the couch. Pieces everywhere. A black and blue jacket on the couch. A black faux leather mask on the table. Next to it sits a gun. Along with a box. The box holds and knife. Fake ID’s. Pictures of smiling faces. Pictures with ‘x’s over people’s faces. Bloodstained papers. Contracts. Three thousand dollars in cash. A real police badge. Uniforms hung up in the bedroom.

 

_You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake_

_You're a coward 'til the end_

_I don't wanna admit, but we're not gonna fit_

_No, I'm not the type that you like_

_Why don't we just pretend?_

 

**“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it.”**

**“I didn’t mean for you to find out this way!”**

**“You mean you did mean for me to find out, period.”**

**“Please.”**

 

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

_I can't let you go, can't let you go oh_

_I just want it to be perfect_

_To believe it's all been worth the fight_

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

**“How could you keep this from me?!”**

**“I was doing it to protect you!”**

**“You asshole. That’s not an excuse!”**

 

Possessions. Clothes being shoved into duffle bags. Technology thrown into backpacks. Shoes put on a pair of feet. A purple hoodie being tugged on.

 

More tears.

 

Faces. Eyes brows furrowed. Eyelashes wet. Lips trembling. Lips frowning. Noses sniffling.

 

Bodies. Fists clenched. Hands holding bags. Chests heaving; trying to suck in breathes.

 

_You only ever touch me_

_In the dark_

_Only if we're drinking can you see my spark_

_And only in the evening could you give yourself to me_

_'Cause the night is your woman, and she'll set you free_

Memories. Hands traveling up shirts. Pulling them off. The clinking of belts unbuckling. The thud of bodies being pressed against walls, counters, or furniture. Hands pulling hair. Lips pressed against the other. Hands and mouths making bruises. Lips muttering. Lips screaming.

 

_You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake_

_You're a coward 'til the end_

_I don't wanna admit, but we're not gonna fit_

_No, I'm not the type that you like_

_Why don't we just pretend?_

 

Midnight. Doors slamming. Apologies. Shouting. Light from lamp post barely making it into the room. Curtains drawn. Excuses. Lies.

 

Smells. Strong smoke. Alcohol.

 

**“I can’t believe you.”**

**“I’m so sorry. You didn’t-”**

**“I didn’t anything! God, you can’t even take blame for this!”**

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

_I can't let you go, can't let you go oh_

_I just want it to be perfect_

_To believe it's all been worth the fight_

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

Photos. Ripped in half. Burning in the sink.

 

Begging. Pleading to stay. Saying they’ll work it out. That is wasn’t all a lie.

 

**“That’s the point, James. It still was a lie, even if it wasn’t all of it.”**

**“I always loved you. I still do!”**

**“How would I know you’re telling the truth. You are an acting major, after all. Oh wait, that was a lie too.”**

**“Ray please.”**

Sounds. Footsteps towards a door. Bags being picked up.

 

**“Sunshine please.”**

**“Don’t call me that!”**

**“Ray.”**

**“You’re not the person I fell in love with. The person I spent the last 2 and a half years of my life with. _Vagabond_.”**

A door slamming.

 

Crying.

 

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

_I can't let you go, can't let you go oh_

_I just want it to be perfect_

_To believe it's all been worth the fight_

_Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

**“Please don’t leave me, Ray.”**

Is said from a man on his knees on the floor of an apartment.

**“Goodbye James.”**

Is said from a man sitting in a cab as it drives away.

 

Lies. Lies. Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Caia makes her self sad/Caia is secret raywood trash/Hurricane Mathew making me write
> 
> hope you enjoyed! I always take prompts/request over on my tumblr: @achievemen-puns


End file.
